User blog:Jabainlover88/She's Back ( Ch. 1)
I’m in my room and there’s horrible buzzing noise. I open my eyes and it’s my annoying alarm clock on the side of my bed. I throw it against the wall and it finally starts the insufferable noise. Ugh. I have to wake up now and start to get packed. Since we’re all going to the airport. Which consist of Mom and her boyfriend, Marco. They’re going to Italy to visit his family. Since there going to be married by the end of this year in the summer. Which is great if I was actually allowed to go with them. No. I’m being sent back to Virginia to live with my dad and brother. While they’ll be gone in Italy. Usually that would be fine but besides the fact that I haven’t seen them in like five years. Ever since my mom and dad got divorced. And when they divorced so did my family so. So that meant I got my mom and my twin brother, Cody got dad. Which really sucks since that meant no visiting each other. We all became separate families and stopped bothering to keep in contact with each other. And now there just shoving me back with them. Like nothing happened and were like were some close tight happy Brady Bunch family. Which is definitely not true since the Mrs. Brady didn’t leave Mr. Brady for a man two years younger than her. Which I would never tell my mom. Since she really loves Marco and she already felt guilty enough about the divorce. And it’s not like I don’t like Marco he’s great and nice too. But sometimes I wished things ended differently. So I stopped feeling sorry for myself and started packing. Now putting all my clothes and other stuff in various suitcases made me wish I packed earlier. Since I would being spending about ten months. There and had to pack about half my closet of clothes in only seven bags. A knock came on my door and I yelled to come in. My mom came in already dressed in her tank top and flip flops. Which was normal since we lived in Florida and it was pretty hot in here. Her brown hair was all over her face and there were some light bags under her eyes. Which I could tell was all from the stress since she was meeting Marco’s family for the first time. And my mom was a people’s person which meant she cared what they thought and had a horrible habit of making sure people always liked her. “Hey you ready,” she said. “Not quite I said. I’m still packing,” I said. My mom looked around my scattered clothes around my room and sighed. “Only you would wait till the last moment to pack,” she said constantly shaking her head. Another thing about my mom is that she’s a constant neat freak and one dirty thing drives her crazy. So now being in a room with tons of clothes scattered around the place drove her crazy. “Yeah. Sorry. It’s just that I was up late with Emma. And were....” “I understand. But really Cal. You know I’m already enough stress. But this.” She said pointing to the clothes all around my room. “ You know our flight is in four hours.” “Sorry Mom. I’ll do better next time. Just let me-“ “No. Go take a shower and change. I’ll pack for you.” “Okay,” I said walking down the hallway to the bathroom. I took a shower and thought about what would happen when I got back with Dad. Would he be happy? Sad? Mad? I hadn’t done the best job keeping in contact but he never did try himself. Things were going to awkward for one thing and my mom was going to Italy while I was there in Virginia alone. In high school my senior year and friendless. When I could be playing soccer with Emma. I finally got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. My appearance hadn’t changed really from the last time I saw it. My dirty blond hair that was up to my shoulders was all tangled. Which was covering my blue eyes. Which was the only thing I liked about my appearance. Since everything about myself was pretty much plain and boring. After about fifteen minutes in the shower I put on shorts and a t-shirt that said: My life sucks by choice. What’s your reason? I walked back to my room where my mom was still packing my stuff. She saw me come in and threw a soccer ball at me which I perfectly caught. Since I’m pretty good at sports since I actually play soccer, lacrosse and any other sport possible. “Why that is you always pack the strangest things,” my mom said. “What a soccer ball is a necessity,” I answered. “Trust me they’ll have a soccer ball,” she said zipping my last bag. “Come and grab your stuff it’s time to go.” So, my mom and I went down the stairs holding all our luggage. And finally got outside and put it in the car trunk. “Are you nervous?” I asked. “A little,” my mom admitted. “Trust me. They’ll love you. Everyone does.” “You’re right. I’m just worrying myself too much.” "You are.Things are going to be fine." " So are you going to be okay with your dad?" " Yeah. Of course. I'm going home practically," I said. Category:Blog posts